


A soldiers struggle

by holdinghearts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinghearts/pseuds/holdinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter soldiers mission is to kidnap the elite S.H.I.E.L.D scientist Ava(OFC) to fulfill some of Hydra needs right before Steve Rodgers dismantles S.H.I.E.L.D and takes down part of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scientist Ava

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but Ava you know the drill I wish I owned Bucky though I would give him warm blankets and coco This is my first writing posted on here so thanks for reading  
> ~Edit~  
> I've noticed some mistakes and what not so i'm editing these chapters

Ava walked into her kitchen and flipped on the lights humming some song she'd heard on her way home from the office. She was completely unaware of the masked man in her dining room waiting for her. She poured herself a glass of wine and pulled out her phone walking into the dining room texting her sister. When she looked up from her phone she was startled by the sight of the masked man she dropped her phone and glass and went for the gun in her waist band. He looked up at her brown hair falling in front of striking blue eyes surrounded by black smudges.

"Who are you?" She snapped pointing the gun at the strange man  
.  
"Ava Romanoff." He said standing her name muffled by the mask.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded she was undeniably frightened she wasn't like Nat who was a trained assassin all Ava was, was a scientist she really wished Natasha was here right now.  
He doesn't speak he just steps closer to her. Her gun shaking a bit in her hands sure she knew how to use it but that didn't mean she did very often. "Step closer and I will shoot you!" She could see a glint of amusement in his eyes  
.  
The man didn't back down he steps forward and grabbed the gun out of her hands. She noticed something odd about his hand underneath the glove and jacket he wore was metal. Before she could say or do anything else his other hand came up to her neck and she felt a needle slip into her skin before she drifted into unconsciousness.

When Ava woke up alone in a plane grey room sitting at a dull metal table. Ava tried to stand but was restricted by a pair of handcuffs around her wrists and ankles connected to the chair she cursed loudly. Ava looked around the room trying to find an escape and make a plan but the whole idea seemed unlikely since she couldn't get out of the handcuffs and there was only one door to the small room. A few minutes later the door opened and two men walked in one was the man from her apartment and the other she recognized instantly as Alexander Pierce the head of her work place S.H.I.E.L.D. Fear surged through her if Pierce was hear and she was cuffed than something very bad happened or she did something unforgivable though nothing came to mind.

"Director Pierce." She greeted him respectfully."Why am I here in cuffs?"

"Hello Dr. Romanoff I need your help with creating some serums." He said sternly and she raised an eyebrow confused.

"Alright but if S.H.I.E.L.D needs me to help with creating serums why send a masked thug to get me and not Fury and why cuff me?" She asked unwilling to trust her boss anymore.

"Because this isn't a S.H.I.E.L.D project Ms. Romanoff it's for Hydra." Pierce says with a smirk as her face drops.

"Hydra doesn't exist anymore Steven Rodgers destroyed it." Ava said confused more to herself than to him.

"Hydra is bigger than you could imagine Captain Rodgers cut off just part of an always growing operation cut off one head and two more will take its place." Pierce explained

"Well in that case there is no way in hell that I am going to help you." Ava snaps angrily at her traitorous employer.

"But you will because if you don't you'll have to deal with my friend here the winter soldier." Shock crossed Ava's features as he gestured to the man from her apartment she remembered Nat telling her about this infamous killer she was afraid but not afraid enough to cave into his threats.

"I don't care he can bloody well kill me if he wants I am not going to help you." She spat at him.

"Well if you don't have concern for your own life maybe you'll have some for Natalia's." He says pulling out his phone showing her security footage of Nat standing in a hospital room over what looked to be Fury's corpse. "As you can see the soldier has already taken out Nick if you do not help us Agent Romanoff will be his next mission and Ava dear the soldier has never failed a mission." Panic surged through Ava's body at the thought of the masked man hunting her sister.

"I'll help you just leave Natasha alone." Ava growls at him  
.  
"Fantastic soldier take her to her lab use as much force as it takes if she struggles." Pierce commands the man making Ava shudder as pierce steps out of the room.

The man was told to use as much force as he needed so Ava decided she wasn't going to make it easy for anyone here. The soldier uncuffed her legs first then her left hand when she was mostly free she stood up quickly making him move back a step before he could react she took the chair in her hands and hit him with it. The man hardly flinched he just stepped to the side like he was expecting it he grabbed the chair and threw it to the floor letting it take her with it. She hit the floor hard and cursed in pain she was lucky she was still intact. He loomed over her and watched for her to move to attack him again when she didn't he released her other hand and waited for her to stand and follow him. She didn't however she knew he was stronger than her so fighting was useless her final attempt at defiance was simply not moving. His eyes darkened in annoyance. He didn’t like missions like this not ones that he can’t simply kill the person them living always made things more complicated.  
“What’s your name?” Ava Asked softly she wasn’t sure why but she was curious this man never seemed to be called anything but soldier or the winter soldier. He tilted his head a bit he seemed confused. “Come on you have to have a name.”  
“Stand up or I will make you.” He commanded through the mask.  
“I hate to break it to you buddy but you’re going to have to make me I wouldn’t want this whole kidnapping and threatening me to work on some serums thing to be easy on you.” She said with a shrug. She could almost swear she saw a bit of amusement cross his face and she grinned. She decided she would not let these men intimidate her Natasha wouldn't. The man picked her up and roughly threw her over his shoulder locking her in place with what she could on presume to be a metal arm. “Easy there big boy. I’m a delicate package.” She said a little out of breath.  
The man carried her through several halls and doors until they came to a stop. Ave couldn't see where or why they stopped. They had stopped at a solid metal door that the soldier was all too familiar with and a guard next to it. This had been where they made him stay until he was needed and now this is where they will both stay.  
“Soldier.” The guard said greeting him “Is this the girl?” He nodded watching the man's eyes travel up her legs to her butt and he smirked it bothered the soldier a little and he didn’t know why. The soldier nodded and the guard opened the door allowing them to walk through Ava waved at the guard when she was carried past him. The guard gave her a weird look before closing and locking the door. The soldier drops the woman to the floor with a thud.  
“Now that was just rude.” Ava snarls looking up at the soldier through the brown hair that fell in front of her face. She whips the hair back into place and looks around she was in a small room that held two beds and two dressers. And there were 3 different doors the one she came into and one that said lab she presumed the other was the bathroom to her cage. Something seemed odd she couldn’t figure out why there were two beds. “Who is staying with me?”  
“I am.” He answers.  
“Would you take of that damned mask?” Ava snaps she reached her hand out quickly to snatch the mask off his face but his metal hand catches her wrist in mid-air. She froze up and wondered what he was going to do. He lets go of her wrist noting that she didn't seem scared but instead of pulling back she moves her hand forward and gently removes his mask. The gesture is strange to him he is rarely around others without his mask. She smiles at him. “There that’s better. So this is your room?”  
“Yes this is where I have been put in between my missions.” He said in a way that bothered Ava he sounded like a machine not a man.


	2. Reset

“How long have you been doing you’re ‘missions’?” Ava asked.

“I don’t know, as long as I can remember.” He answered his brow furrowed.

“What’s your name seriously all I’ve heard them call you is either soldier or winter soldier you have to have an actual name so what is it?” She asked.

“I have only ever been called The Winter soldier or soldier.” He answered starting to wonder if he ever did actually have a different name. He shook it off he was a weapon he did not need another name.

“Well then I will just call you Winter.” She says with a shrug and walks over to the lab door and laughs when she finds its locked. “They want me to help them but they lock the lab and they don’t tell me what serums they want made and then they expect me to do something sure they’re all fucking geniuses.” She chuckles darkly. He doesn’t say anything he simply nods and walks over to his bed unwilling to speak anymore. Talking was not something he was used to.

Ava decided since metal arm sitting on the other bed wasn’t in a chatty mood that shed look around a bit more. She searched through the drawers in the dresser near her bed finding women’s clothes all of which were black with the exception of some white lab coats ‘how cliche’ she thought to herself before moving over to the bathroom. It was simple there was a shower and a toilet and a sink and a cabinet full of soaps. She sighed and walked back into the room and flopped on to her bed. A few minutes later two men came in caring trays of food.

“Hello boys I presume you’re bringing us our prison meals.” Ava said with a smile and the men put down the trays on the soldier’s dresser.

“Yes Ms. Romanoff you will be fed 3 times a day and agent Pierce will happily get you anything you need. You will be given lab permission from 6 A.M. till 9 P.M. and The soldier is authorized to watch you while you work unless he is needed because there is no way you could brutally injure him before he kills you and there are cameras in every inch of the lab monitoring everything you’re doing and if Pierce doesn’t believe you are truly working your sister will be found and executed.” The brunette guard informed her.

“You know guys a girl likes when you take control in the bedroom but this is fucking ridiculous.” Ava jokes earning a smirk from the blonde guard from the door who seems to be checking her out. “I’ll abide by the rules as long as you tell Blondie to keep his eyes up.” The brunette guard looks at the blonde one and shakes his head annoyed.

“We will be back tomorrow morning to bring you breakfast and then the lad door will be unlocked and you will be given instructions on what you must create.” The brunette said walking out the door the blonde followed suit.

“Jesus Christ everyone here is just a damn ball of sunshine aren’t they.” Ava said eating her food. She pulled out some sweats and a tank top and walked towards the bathroom when she was finished. “I’m going to shower.”

Ava stood under the hot water letting it cascade over her unsurprisingly sore body. She had a couple bruises on her sides and legs from her little fights with Winter which she regretted a bit now. He wasn’t like the others he didn’t seem whole it was like the stripped him of everything he was and turned him into their own personal machine it was down right wrong. She wanted to help him with every fiber of her being. After Ava was dressed she walked back into the room Winter stood by his bed in nothing but black boxers. Ava couldn’t help but let her eyes roam his toned scarred body resisting every urge to walk over to him and trace his scars with her fingers.

The soldier turned around and found Ava just standing there staring at him with a look he’d never seen before. A look that lacked the fear and malice he was used to a look that told him she saw him as more than just the weapon the destruction that he was. Ava was very odd to him. He had never met anyone quite like her the way her damp brown hair was pulled up showing every inch of her face, her green eyes, her pale pink lips, her soft cheeks, the small scar that went from her temple to right above her ear and rounded jaw things he’d never paid attention to. She was full of fire and attitude that intrigued him. He was confused and couldn’t figure out why.

Winter stared at her for a bit before he walked into the bathroom brushing past her. She ignored his odd behavior it seemed like he never did anything normal. She brushed it off and laid down trying to figure out how the hell she was going to survive this. Her brain screamed at her that she couldn’t help them but she knew losing Nat would be so much worse than anything they could want from her. She knew Nat could take out almost any possible threat but not Winter not an empty soldier no matter how much she wanted to help him she would kill him before he could get Natasha if she had to.  
~~  
Natasha sat on a bed in Steve’s friend Sam’s room different things were racing through her mind. S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised and Hydra had infiltrated it, she pulled out her phone and tried to call her sister. Her phone rang several times but Ava didn’t answer. She was starting to worry she hadn’t heard from her in a few days not even after Fury’s death. Something was wrong.

“Steve.” She called him and he and Sam came into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked noteing a hint of fear in Natasha’s face.

“We have to find Dr. Ava Marin.” She says urgently.

“Why how do we know she’s not corrupted and part of Hydra? How do you know we can trust her?” Steve asked.

“Because she’s my sister.” Natasha says leaving the room.

A half an hour later they stood in Ava’s apartment. Natasha’s heart sank when she found her sisters gun, her phone, and a shattered glass on the floor. Ava was no where to be found and she knew the people of Hydra were to blame. From this point they had only one option to take out Hydra with more fury than Natasha had originally planned.

~~  
Ava sat at a computer calculating different amounts of substances she’d need for a memory serum, a serum similar to the ones that were used on Steve and Winter and a mind control serum. They were very unrealistic serums to achieve and to get to work properly it was not going to be an easy task. The soldier stood and watch her work taking notes and mixing liquids.

“Winter I’m going to need to take some of your blood so I can do some testing.” Ava said gesturing for the man to sit in the chair in front of her. She gathered what she would needed and started to search for a good vein in his strong arm. When she was finished the brunette guard she had seen before came in followed by the familiar blonde.

“Soldier Pierce would like to speak to you please follow me Agent Myers will take over watching Ms. Romanoff.” The brunette guard said leading winter out without argument.

“Fantastic.” Ava says with a groan. She takes a drop of winter’s blood and puts it underneath the microscope.

“He isn’t a man you know.” Myers said leaning against a wall.

“I can assure you he’s probably more of a man than you are at least you have a damn choice.” Ava snarls still looking at the blood sample.

“What do you mean he doesn’t have a choice? He has the power to say no.” Myers scoffs.

“Do you think I’m a damn idiot?” She snaps looking up at him “This memory serum is to keep whoever he was at bay he’s been tortured and brain washed beyond being able to really say no and even if he did you monsters would just wipe his memory!”

“Just shut up and get back to work.” He snaps back. Ava had to resist strangling the asshole.

Ava was deep into her work when Pierce comes in followed by several scientists and the soldier. She can tell that he needs his arm worked on. She mumbles something like he’s confused and the scientist have him sit in a chair near the back of the room and start repairs. Winter was thinking hard about something when his face lit with rage and he threw on of the scientists away from him. The other men around him raised their gun and he stopped moving.

“Mission report.” Pierce ordered motioning for the men to lower their weapons. Winter stayed silent “Mission report now.” When The soldier doesn’t respond Pierce back hands him and Ava tries to run to Winters aide when Myers grabs her.

“The man on the bridge who was he?” The soldier asked his voice quiet.

“You met him earlier this week on another assignment.” Pierce said Ava and Winter both could tell he was lying whoever this man was he was from Th soldiers past.

“I knew him.” The soldier said in a tone that mad Ava’s heart ache.

“your work has been a gift to man kind you’ve helped shaped the century and I need you to do it one more time.” Pierce said trying to make The soldier think what he’s doing is good. “Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos tomorrow morning we’re going to give it a push but if you don’t do you’re part I can’t do mine and Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves.”

“That is utter bullshit!” Ava yelled and pierce simply ignores her.

“But I knew him.” The soldier said again.

“Wipe him.” Pierce orders and the scientist straps The soldier down and put a mouth guard in between his teeth Ava couldn’t figure out what they were going to do to him. A machine came down around his head and started to shoot electricity into it. The soldier’s face scrunches in pain his screams muffled by the mouth guard.

“Stop it you’re hurting him!!” Ava screams fighting Myers off of her. Pierce walks over to Ava roughly grabs her by the neck throws her against the wall and pins her there.

“You shouldn’t get attached to a monster that shot your sister.” Ava’s face dropped at Pierce’s comment “Don’t worry though she’s still alive but if you pull  
another stunt like you did a few minutes ago our friend over there will execute both of you. Myers remove her and make sure when the Soldier is done you move him too she can deal with his violent confused outburst.” Pierce orders and Ava is dragged out of the lab.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and such they really make my day anywho heres chapter 3

Ava sat on her bed and waited for them to bring Winter back he may have been genetically engineered but that didn’t mean this wasn’t going to really damage him. She shouldn’t even care he shot her sister she should be furious but she wasn’t she couldn’t be after what he said about the man on the bridge and Ava could still hear him screaming. She didn't even know if she should believe Pierce. When the screaming finally stopped the lab door opened and they shoved him into the room then closed the lab door again. Ava stood up and raced over to him he was drenched in sweat and his body was shaking. Ava stood back up and ran to get some towels and water.

The soldier felt water slip into his mouth and he drank greedily his hands over lapping the small soft ones on the cup. A soft female voice that seemed familiar was speaking to him reassuring him he would be okay. He didn’t know what had happened he just knew his head pounded and someone was next to him. He panicked thinking they could be trying to harm him he grabbed the small woman and slammed her against a wall his metal hand closing around her throat. She tried to claw his hands off of her, her bright green eyes were producing tear that fell down the curves of her cheek and jaw and fell onto his arm she was not a threat to him. Ava struggled for breath on the floor of the room after he had released her. 

“Who are you? I know you.” He asked.

“Ava.” She choked out “I’m trapped here with you.”

“I am not trapped here this is where I can help people.” He spouts off what the scientist had told him. Myers came into the door and laughed at the sight of Ava on the floor still gasping.

“You have a mission to finish soldier.” Myers said and the soldier nodded and left the room.

“You’re sending him out already? He’s only been out of that damn room for a few hours.” Ava tries to say her voice ragged.

“He works when he’s needed and he’s needed to take out Steve Rodgers.” Myers says before leaving her alone in the room. A few hours later Myers comes back into the room with a smirk.

“Turns out they don’t need you anymore Ava everything is going to work out the way we planned.” Myers says.

“So you’re here to kill me?” She asked sitting on her bed and he walks over to her.

“I’m going to do a lot more than just kill you.” The look that crossed Myers face was utterly terrifying. He slapped Ava hard before shoving her onto the bed. She struggles underneath him both completely oblivious to the panic coming from outside the room. He hits her again causing spots in Ava’s vision before she passes out and before he could do anything else he’s forcibly pulled off of her. She sees Winter soaking wet attacking Myers before everything goes black.

The soldier stands above Myers lifeless body he’s covered in the man’s blood. He couldn’t stop himself and the rage he got when he saw the man hurting Ava. He picks her up and carries her out of what was once their prison. He was confused about everything but he knew he was going to need her and he couldn’t leave her here. He carries her until he came across a car and gently put her in the passenger seat started up the car and drove he didn’t know where he was going but he needed to get somewhere away from all of this.

Ava woke up her head was against the cool glass of a car window her head was throbbing. The last thing she remembered was Winter coming into their shared room. She shot up in her seat and looked around it was just Winter and her in the car. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He answers softly. “I need to go somewhere I need to know who I was.”

“Ok Winter pull over and we can talk.” Ava says calmly and The soldier obeys and pulls off to the side of the road.

“There was a man he knew me and I knew him.” The soldier whispers.

“Was it the same man from the bridge?” he nods “Ok what did he look like?” She asked wondering if it was Steve Rodgers who Myers said Winter was to kill.

“He wore stars and stripes like a flag he had a shield and he saved me.” The soldier says. He’s thought a lot about it the man could’ve left the soldier to die but he helped him up. “He said my name was James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Bucky.” She says softly registering the name as the man who had fallen to death he had been Steve’s best friend.

“He called me that.” He says looking at her even more confused.

“I know where we can go we just have to stop at my apartment first and get some clothes.” She smiles and Bucky nods. He pulls back onto the road and drives to her apartment. 

The door is locked be Bucky has no problem opening it. He brushes past her into her apartment and walks to her bedroom she ignores the fact that he knows exactly where her bedroom is and brushes it off thinking he must’ve scoped the place out before he took her. Before she went to her bedroom she picked her phone off the dining room and walks to her room to start charging it. Bucky is standing by the window looking out of it. When he turned around Ava noticed there was dried blood on his forehead. Ava reached forward and moved his dark hair out of his face revealing several cuts she hadn’t noticed.

“Here I can go get my first aid kit and clean you up a bit.” Ava says before walking into her bathroom. She looked up at the mirror on the cabinet drawer her hand went up to her cheek where there was a bandage. Bucky must’ve cleaned it up after she passed out. She grabbed the supplies she needed and left the bathroom. When she was done attending to his face she smile a bit “There do you have any more wounds that need to be taken care of?”

The soldier stands up and removes his jacket and shirt to allow her to look for injuries like he had every time he returned from a mission. Her eyes scanned his body his torso was adorned with bruises his shoulder looked like it had been dislocated and then relocated. All of the bruise were already starting to heal there was a larger one on his side that looked like he may have broken a rib.

“Does it hurt?” Ava asks her fingers gent ally touching his ribs.

“Some but I will heal.” He says reassuring her. Ava couldn’t help herself she let her fingers trace the scars on his chest his skin giving her a clear image that this man had been through hell and back. Bucky licked his lips and watch her face full of sympathy and curiosity. “Ava.” He says softly snapping her out of her trance.

“Um let me see if we can find some clothes for you that look less soldiery.” She says turning away from him blush playing on her cheeks. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out her ex-boyfriends black Sabbath t-shirt, a pair of grey sweats and a black zip up hoddie and hands it to him. “You can change in here I’ll be in the bathroom.” 

Ava stands in front of the mirror again and pulls her hair up she sighs trying to figure out what she’s going to tell Nat. She slips into a pair of black skinny jeans and put her dark blue leather jacket over a white V-neck t-shirt. She chuckles a bit when she sees Bucky in the outfit she gave him the sweats fit him fine but the shirt was tight against his skin he looked very strange to her. It looked so normal she had really only seen him always battler ready. He gave her a questioned look.

“Well Bucky I think we’re going to have to take you shopping after this little trip.” She chuckled.

The soldier stiffened a bit at the way she casually called him Bucky. Bucky wasn’t a name he was used too in the past few days only two people had called him that. Each time his chest tightened with a pang of sadness something he wasn’t used to. He had never been anything more than the Winter Soldier or at least that is what he was told.

“I’ve got to call Nat and then we can leave.” Ava says picking up her phone and Bucky’s eyes widened. “I won’t tell her you’re with me.” She says realizing he doesn’t want anyone to know where he is.  
~  
Natasha stood in the waiting room of the hospital. Someone had found Steve along the shoreline with a few gunshot wounds. He was still alive but he was in critical condition. Soon the doctor came and informed Sam and Natasha that he was going to be fine and he’d be awake in a few hours. Her phone rang a few minutes later lighting up with Ava’s name.

“Hello Ava?” She answers her voice holding a hint of panic.

“Hi Nat.” Ava says.

“Are you okay? Where have you been?” Natasha asks.

“I’m fine sis. The winter soldier kidnapped me Pierce wanted me to help him make serums to help him I wasn’t there long enough to make any though the only reason I even thought about it Nat was because he threatened your life.” Ava answers somberly.

“Pierce is dead Ava and Fury is still alive Steve stopped him and Hydra’s plan S.H.I.E.L.D has been shut down permanently but the Winter Soldier was Steve’s friend Bucky and he’s still out there. Where are you now?” She informs her sister.

“I’m picking things up from my apartment and then I have some things to do don’t worry Natalie I’m safe.” Ava says emphasizing the ‘Natalie” part to put her sister more at ease.

“Ava your apartment might not be safe grab your things and go quickly call me in a few days if you need anything.” Natasha says before they say their goodbyes. All she wants to do is go get her sister but she knows she can’t people know who she is now she had too many things to take care of before she went after Ava and as long as she was safe Natasha had to figure out a new cover.


	4. Who The Hell Is Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'd just like to add that my super wonderful friends Corey and Tyler have been helping me so much with this anyway enjoy the read

Ava talked Bucky into letting her drive. She planned on taking her to the new Captain America exhibit at the museum they had facts about who Bucky was before he became the winter soldier. They walked into the museum Bucky had his metal hand in his pocket like Ava instructed him to do and Ava held onto his arm as if they were dating to avoid suspicion something that Natasha taught her. The two listen to the recorded voice telling them about Steve and Ava led Bucky to a glass wall with his picture and facts about him.

“You were a hero Barnes. You risked your life for many people.” Ava says quietly so only he can hear her. He tenses up. “You helped save Steve you always did and that’s how they thought you died protecting Steve.”

The soldier didn’t say anything to Ava he pulled away from her and walked quickly out of the building. That man wasn’t him; people looked up at that man with pride and respect, when people saw the soldier they look up at him in fear or with deceitful eyes like Pierce had. Pierce had made him a weapon to fear, a weapon to use that was all the soldier was.

“Barnes!” Ava yelled from behind him he didn’t stop she need him to stop. She thought of the only way to get him to stop walking and it made her sick to her stomach but she couldn’t let him just leave. “Soldier stop.” She commanded much to her displeasure he stopped. “Bucky what’s wrong?” 

Rage built up in The Soldier Ava kept calling him James or Bucky and that wasn’t him it couldn’t be. He snapped at the word Bucky and slammed the woman against a tree pinning her to it. He searched her eyes for the similar sight of fear but there was none she just looked sad. He was frustrated and confused about everything.

“Barnes.” She whispers.

“That’s not my name! I am not him! I am not that man! I am a weapon not a hero! I have killed dozens of people!” He yelled at her, still fear did not cross her features.

“You are.” She says with a small smile putting her hand on his cheek he released her. “You protected me and you saved Steve you didn’t let him drown. You were wet when you came after me you pulled him out of the water you saved his life again. I’ve killed people too maybe even more than you.”

“We should find a place to stay neither one of us is safe at your apartment.” Bucky says walking away from her towards where they’d parked the car. With the amount of times he’d been in and out of Ava’s he knew it wasn’t safe. The woman had a bad tendency to leave her windows open and her locks weren’t very good which was surprising since she was a Romanoff. 

Ava directed Bucky to a motel 20 minutes out of the city. She put her feet up on the dash and tried to make small talk with him but he stayed silent. She decided she wasn’t going to drive in silence so she turned on the radio flipping through the stations to find the one she liked. A few minutes into the drive one of her favorite songs came on, not caring that she was with Bucky she started to sing and move around to the music.

The soldier glanced over at Ava when she turned up the music. She was belting the lyrics to some pop song trying to dance in the car with a large smile on her lips. The smile wasn’t sad or testing it was one of simple happiness and it seemed like it was contagious.

“You should do that more.” Ava says turning down the music after seeing him smile it was bright and suited his stubble covered cheeks well and added a light to his blue eyes. Bucky was definitely a sight to be seen he was strong and handsome he was different from any other man she had met.

“I should do what more?” He asks.

“Smile. It looks good on you.” She says earning a small chuckle from him.

The two pulled up to the motel and Ava checked into a two bed room suite under one of her aliases. The secrets from S.H.I.E.L.D may have been released but Ava didn’t think she was nearly as important as Natasha, Agent Hill, Fury, Steve and the other Avengers and superheroes she knew. She got the key and led Bucky who had their things to their room.

“I don’t know about you Barnes but I’m starving. I’ll order us a pizza.” Ava said pulling out her laptop to find the number. After she placed her order she turned back to face Bucky Bucky gave her a confused look. “What don’t tell me you’ve never had pizza?”

“No I’m not even sure what that is.” He says.

“Oh Bucky you poor man it’s like heaven on your tongue ok it’s never terrible it’s like the best meal ever and you can get it deliver so we don’t have to do anything.” He still looked very confused. “Well you’ll see soon Barnes and I think should make a few calls and see what we can dig up on you.”

She called a few of her former friends and they located a file on Bucky. They were already in the states with a 2 copies. They were both supposed to go to Natasha but Ava talked them out of one. She set up the meeting for the next day a few miles away from their hotel.

“Ok well I pulled a few strings and we’re going to get your file.” She smiles at him hiding her fear of what they might uncover. Bucky’s life wasn’t one of happiness after he fell from the train it couldn’t have been if Hydras men used him to do their dirty work. “I’m going to go take a shower give this to the pizza guy and tell him to keep the change.” She says handing him a 20 dollar bill.

The soldier sat at the small table in the room and opened Ava’s laptop he then quickly hacked into a camera stream. Her little apartment showed up on the screen like it had some many times before but this time she wasn’t there he wasn’t watching her he was watching to see if anyone was there and there was. A familiar man stood in her bedroom looking at a pile of black clothes that they had escaped in the man now knew Ava was with the soldier and he was definitely going to be after them. There was a knock at the door, the soldier picked up his gun and shut down the video stream. The soldier looked out the window a man with a box stood outside in some red uniform.

“Hi I have a pizza for an Ava Marin.” The man said after the soldier had opened the door after he assessed the threat level to be low.

“Thank you she said to keep the change.” The soldier said handing the delivery boy the twenty and taking the pizza.

When she turned off the water she heard Bucky talking to the pizza guy. Starving she quickly pulled on her pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. She came out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and Bucky was sitting at the table examining a slice of pizza in his hands. 

“So the game plan for tomorrow I figured I could meet my guy and pick up some stuff for us. It should only take an hour or two.”

“I am going with you.” He says thinking of the man in her room.

“You really should stay here no offense but you stand out a bit in public.” She says shrugging.

“You are not going alone Ava it’s not safe I will stay out of sight. That is something I’m good at.” He states not allowing her to say no.

“Alright then I guess they don’t call you a ghost for nothing.” She smirks biting into her pizza and letting out a small moan at the taste he watch a look of pleasure cross her face arching his brow. “What? The food at our Hydra prison sucked and pizza is almost better than sex ok?” He smirked at her took a bite and mimicked her response she bit her lip and blushed at the sound of his deep moan “Now he has a sense of humor! Don’t mimic me ass.” She says laughing. “What do you think?”

“It’s good.” Bucky said taking another bite smiling. 

After they ate Bucky took a shower and came out of the bathroom in just a towel hanging low on his waist. Ava’s eye widened and she swallowed hard she may have been a scientist but she was still very much a woman and Bucky well Bucky was a very very attractive man.

“Jesus Bucky.” She says turning around and digging in her bag for something for him to put on. “Here, put this on.” She says throwing him a pair of boxers she usually used as pajamas “Yup getting you more clothes is definitely a priority a girls got to keep her wits about her.” She jokes.

The soldier slept dreams invading his head, no not dreams, flash backs, memories. He was talking to the man on the bridge the one Ava called Steve and then he was falling. The next thing he saw as being attacked being force into that chair he fought the person off pinning them to the floor his eyes snapped open when he heard a high pitched scream.

Ava was pulled from sleep by Bucky making noises first mumbling then begging and he let out a scream. Ava rushed over to him to wake him up saying his name calmly she put her hand on his arm and he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed and she screamed out in shock and surprise more than fear. His eyes snapped open and focused on her he was covered in sweat and he looked afraid.

“You know you could by me dinner first.” She quips smiling trying to calm him down.

“I’m sorry I...” He mumbles.

“You were having a nightmare It’s alright I’ve been known to hit people in my sleep Barnes its ok.” She says softly. She wasn’t lying he had seen her scream in her sleep and she had indeed punched a man who she was with at the time.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” He asked her still pinned beneath him. “I could easily kill you.” He says purposely trying to scare her but it doesn’t work.

“You could have killed me several times but you never did even when you aren’t in the right state of mind you still stop. I trust you; you saved me from Hydras men.” She says her eyes wide and clear showing him anything and everything he’d never seen after he fell 70 some years worth of admiration, care and trust.

“All the things I’ve done all the things I’ve seen and you still look at me that.” He began tilting his head a bit his hair cascading around his face. “Like I’m something worth caring about like I’m something worth saving like I’m not just some expendable thing.” He said struggling to find the right words.

“That’s because you are Barnes.” She beamed. 

Bucky moves his normal hand to her hair and presses his lips to hers using his metal arm to support him over her giving her room to shove him away if she wanted. She didn’t. Her lips were soft against his chapped ones, his kiss was desperate and eager. He needed it he needed her. His warm moist tongue ran across her bottom lip he started to suck lightly on her bottom lip causing her to moan out he moved his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He moved his mouth to her jaw slowly down to her neck causing her to whimper and press her hips to his.

“Bucky.” She gasped breathlessly when he nipped at her neck. He groaned hearing the way his name had escaped her lips. Ava’s phone started playing some loud annoying song. “It’s my alarm we’ve got to get ready.” She sighed annoyed. Bucky placed a chaste kiss on her lips before rolling off her and onto his back.

Ava squirmed into a knee length black dress and pair of grey stiletto pumps she sat on the edge of the sink to buckle the ankle straps she had planned to meet her contacted in a law firm. Her head or her heart was racing unfortunately she couldn’t decide which. Her thoughts focused on Bucky’s kiss. She hadn’t been kissed like that in a long time. Her fingers trailed her lips feeling the ghost of his. She was shocked that he even kissed her, sure she’d thought about what it’d be like to kiss him but never expected him to kiss her and when he did her heart had skipped a beat. She had only known Bucky for a few days and he was already stirring a storm inside of her.

The soldier pulled on his black jeans and leather jacket he scolded himself for kissing Ava. She was beautiful, gentle, smart and kind but she was also fierce and full of attitude he shouldn’t have kissed her. He didn’t deserve anything she could ever give her. When Ava walked out of the other room the soldiers eyes widened and wandered the curves of her body in the dress, her legs that seemed to go on for miles, her hair that draped like a waterfall on her shoulders. He watched her pull her dress up to the middle of her thigh where she then strapped on a stiletto knife. Ava blushed under his greedy gaze.

“Um we should get going.” She says snapping out of his haze.

Ava’s heels clicked against the floor of the law firm. She made her way to the 5th floor where she was meeting her contact. Bucky was watching her from god knows where trying to make sure she was safe. Ava’s contact sat at an empty table with her file.

“Hello Ms. Marin.” The man says “This is a very tough case I suggest you be very careful with this client.” He says standing up and walking out of the room. She grabbed the file and walked out of the building. Ava walked down the side walk on the car when someone slipped their arm around her waist digging something hard into her side.


	5. Guns always damn Guns

“Act natural Ms. Romanoff or I will shoot you.”He says softly with a smile turning Ava into an alley “Where is he?”

“Who? She asks innocently.

“The soldier.” He growls.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen any soldiers recently." She says calmly.

"Don't lie to me I know damn well you know where The soldier is." The man snaps at her. 

“Dear his name is Bucky and I don’t think you want to find him.” She says with a smile. The man grabs a handful of her hair and slams her head against a dumpster.

“I’m going to ask you one more time where is The Winter Soldier?” He growls blood ran down Ava’s forehead and her head throbbed.

“Right here.” Bucky says grabbing the man he saw at Ava’s apartment and throwing him down the alley with his metal arm. Bucky picked up the mans gun and walked over him but before Bucky can shoot him the man drives a knife into the soldiers metal arm breaking several circuits. Bucky shoots the man straight into the heart killing him with one shot.

“Ava.” Bucky said kneeling next to her “Are you alright?” 

“Ya I’m fine just a little cut.” She said Bucky trying to help her to her feet “Your arm it’s not working.”

“No it’s not.” Bucky says trying to lift his arm to no avail.

“I have an idea.” Ava says pulling her phone out of her bra and dialing someone. “Hey Pepper it’s Ava.”

“Hello Ava how have you been? Haven’t heard from you in a while I have to admit I miss having you around.” Pepper said kindly.

“Pepper I need yours and Tony’s help.” Ava said getting to the point. “is Tony available?”

“Yes all he’s been doing since S.H.I.E.L.D went down is going over their file kicking himself for missing the whole Hydra thing. Here he is.” Pepper said handing Tony the phone.

“Hello Aviator calling to beg for your job back?” Tony asks

“No actually I’m calling to ask a favor I need your bio-mechanical skills.” She says Bucky helping her to the car.

“And why should I help you Avy?” Tony asks.

“Tony just help her she was a fantastic employee and the only reason you fired one of our top scientist because Natasha was her sister.” Ava hears Pepper tell Tony.

“What’s in it for me?” Tony asks.

“A chance to see a bio-mechanical limb attached and working with a body and a chance to hide something from Fury and piss him off.” Ava says grinning.

“I’m in, come in the back door I gave your retinal scan clearance.” Tony says before hanging up.

Ava and Bucky got into the back of Stark tower easily but just as they stepped out of elevator Tony’s body guard Happy raised his gun. Bucky stiffened ready to attack if he needed to but Ava put her arm across his chest stopping him.

“Put your hands over your head.” Happy orders.

“Happy put the gun down.” Tony commands and Happy obeys.

“I am so fucking sick of people pointing guns at me and ordering me around.” Ava yells at Bucky pulling off one of her heels throwing it at Happy.

“Hey hey calm down.” Tony says and Bucky wraps his good arm around Ava and carries her into Tony’s lab she was still fuming. Bucky found it kind of amusing he sat her down in one of the chairs Ava took off her other heel and stood up. “So where is this limb and you’re bleeding.” 

“Someone slammed my head against the dumpster it isn’t important.” Ava said unzipping Bucky’s leather jacket and helping him take it and his shirt off. “Here it is. Someone shoved a blade in do you think you could fix it?”

“Of course I can.” Tony said telling Bucky to sit down. 

“Oh my God Ava your bleeding!” Pepper says walking into the room. “Here let me get you fixed up.” Pepper say ushering Ava out of the room.

“So James Buchanan Barnes how did you end up in the company of a top scientist, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, the sister of Natasha Romanoff and not in a grave or a cell?” Tony asks.

“Hydra agents kidnapped me and he rescued me after Steve gave his memory a jolt.” Ava says walking into the room noticing Bucky’s discomfort at the question. He really wasn’t sure why she didn’t just run or tell her sister, or Steve or her employers he was the reason she was taken in the first place. He was the one who took her even but she didn’t tell Tony that.

“How do you know who I am?” Bucky asks.

“I know a lot, Steve is a friend, you have a metal arm, I saw you on the news, and my father used to talk about the infamous Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes who saved gave his life yada yada.” Tony answered. 

It took a few hours for Tony to fix and take the data he wanted. Ava told Tony about everything that happened. She liked Tony and trusted him sure he could be a narcissistic asshole but he had been a great boss when it came to science. She missed working with him, she had lost her job because Tony found out she was a Romanoff and Tony didn’t trust Romanoffs. She didn’t blame him she and her sister had always been good liars and sneaky.

“I’m done and I’m going to give you two hours before I call Steve. I have to call him or Pepper will strangle me.” Tony says ushering the two out the door Bucky’s arm working better than it ever has.

“Well now that your fixed I saw a clothing store a few miles from the hotel. We can run in and grab a few things for you.” Ava said. She noticed there was something bugging him he was tense his grip on the steering wheel tighter than needed and his jaw was clenched. “What’s wrong?”

“We should get out of the city.” He said sternly not even looking at her.

“Why? We were attacked by one person who got lucky.” Ava shrugs.

“He didn’t get lucky he’s been tracking us he was at your apartment last night.” He responded.

“Wait, how do you know he was at my apartment last night you were at the hotel with me?” Ava asks Bucky still doesn’t look at her and doesn’t reply “James How do you know he was at my apartment last night?” She demands.

“There are video cameras in your apartment Pierce set it up so I could get the video anywhere.” He says not daring to look at her.

“How long have they been set up?” Ava says quietly not sure if she wants the answer.

“Two months.” He had been watching her for two months as an order from Pierce he’d watched her dance around her room, watched her share intimate moments, watched her cry, watched her work out, watched what her life was like for two months, the thought made her skin crawl.

“Pull over.” She snaps when he doesn’t she yells at him “God damnit Soldier I said pull the fucking car over!” This time the rage in her voice and the way she spat out the word Soldier made his stomach drop he pulled over. As soon as the car came to a stop she jumped out ran her hands through her hair she was angry shocked and she felt violated. “You’ve been watching me for two fucking months and after like 2 weeks of being around me all the time you never thought to bring it up?”

“It was a mission I was assigned I always did my missions.” He stated standing behind her.  
“Was there a camera in my bedroom?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh my god. Did you only watch me through the camera feed?” she covered her mouth she didn’t move to look at him she couldn’t she thought about all the things he could’ve seen.

“No.” he answered and her stomach dropped “there were times I’d watch from the fire escape or I’d go inside and check the perimeter when you were asleep. I watched when anyone who wasn’t your sister was over to make sure you were safe.”

“Safe for what? Safe for Hydras men to kidnap and take advantage of? You watched and kept me safe so Hydra’s men could tear me away from MY life threaten My family and you did it from MY fucking fire escape? For two fucking months you fucking watched me what else did you fucking do?” She turned around facing him screaming the words at him.

“I took blood samples for Pierce to research into you.” He says not wanting to hide any of it from her.

“YOU TOOK MY BLOOD? SO PIERCE KNEW WHO MY FAMILY WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?” She screamed and he just nodded she slapped him hard across the face. He was the reason Pierce knew who she really was she had just though Fury told him. She went to punch him but he grabbed her and pinned her to him and she struggled against him.

“Ava I didn’t know who you were or that Pierce was evil you were just some small woman I was ordered to watch. I never hurt you Ava or your sister.” He says trying to   
reason with the woman.

“Let go of me Soldier.” She growls at him he looked hurt at the way Soldier came out of her mouth like something that disgusted her.

“Ava we have to go.” Bucky Says seeing a car starting to slow down and pull in a few feet behind theirs.

“I am not going anywhere with you!” She says pulling away from him she didn’t notice the two men getting out of the other car carring guns until they started shooting. Ava’s eyes widened.

“Get in the car.” Bucky commands running for the drivers side and Ava ran for the door. She was nearly inside when she felt a sharp pain in her side she fell into the seat of the car and closed the door as soon as she was in Bucky sped off.

Ava touched her side and winced feeling warm sticky blood coating her finger. Her eyes snapped shut and she yelped in pain when Bucky hit a large hole in the road going way over the speed limit. He looked over at Ava when she yelped and saw blood she’d been shot. He cursed and Ava to his surprised chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Bucky asked turning onto a rural back road.

“I’ve never heard you swear do it again.” She said softly.

“You were just fucking shot Ava.” He said and she smiled before blacking out.


	6. The past always comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava's Ex is back in town   
> Bucky shopping ensues   
> Ava drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I shouldve had this up already but I've been nose deep in Deadpool and Black Widow comics

The Soldier broke into an abandoned house and carried Ava up the stairs he drove as far away as he could with Ava bleeding in the passenger seat. He had to stop he couldn’t let her die and he had no idea how bad the wound was. He laid her down on a dusty table and pulled her dress up examining the wound. They’d gotten lucky the bullet had barely missed an artery but nothing too bad. The soldier pulled out his knife and cut off her dress to use as a make shift bandage for when he was done removing the bullet. He grabbed a lighter from the car they took and started to disinfect the knife before pulling out the bullet. He had learned to patch himself and others up out on the battlefield, what little he remembered of the battlefield anyway.

Ava woke up on a bare mattress her side hurt like hell. The previous day’s events flooded into her and she looked around frantically for Bucky. He was sitting next to the mattress his back against the wall he was asleep. Not a deep sleep apparently because when Ava tried to sit up she let out a small groan of pain that woke him up.

“Be careful don’t move very much I’ll get you some water.” Bucky said getting to his feet and walking to a small table that held their things.

“You know when I took the job at Starks and S.H.I.E.L.D I thought my days of being shot at were over.” Ava said touching her bandaged side. “Thank you.” She said taking the water from Bucky. Ava’s phone rang surprising them both, she still had it tucked into her bra. It lit up with Tony’s name.

“Hey Stark what’s up?” She answered her voice strained. Tony hardly called her since she’d been fired but since there trip there something must’ve been wrong.

“Dr. Ava Marin?” The barely familiar voice asked.

“Who is this?” Ava asks worry spreading on Bucky’s face. He walked over to the windows and scanned the field for danger.

“This is Steve Rodgers Ma’am and Tony Stark has told me you are with The Winter Soldier.” Steve says.

“Captain Rodgers.” She greets kindly “I am with Barnes. Does my sister know?”

“No Ma’am, Ava where are you two?” Steve asks and Tony says something about being able to track the call in the background. Ava looks over at Bucky. “Are you both alright?”

“Barnes its Steve he wants to know where we are, he can help you.” Ava says covering the phone.

“No.” Bucky says sternly “I don’t know him, or I don’t remember him I don’t know if I can trust him Ava I know you and I know I can trust you not him.” 

“I’m sorry Captain but Barnes doesn’t want to be found not yet and please don’t tell Natasha I’m with him I’m sorry I’ve got to go.” Ava says hanging up the phone. She threw it across the room and tried to stand. “Barnes if we don’t leave now they will find us.”

“Here you shouldn’t strain yourself.” Bucky says picking up Ava and carrying her to the car with ease. He sat her down in the blood stained seat and ran back into the house to get what little gear they had.

“First things first we need to get the hell away from here and then get some supplies.” Ava said to Bucky after he slid into the driver’s seat. 

“Ava I need to take you to Stark’s, he can take you to your sister or Captain Rodgers so they can keep you safe.” Bucky says starting the car. He didn’t want to give up the only person he trusted but he didn’t want her dead either.

“Shut up Barnes you and I both know no matter how pissed off I am at you the only way I’ll be really safe is with you and you need my help.” She argues “So help me god if you take me to Stark tower I will hunt you down. Don’t you dare forget I am a Romanoff and we don’t just sit and hide.”

“You were shot.” Bucky said looking over at her face full of guilt. 

“That’s part of the job.” Ava shrugs. Her eyes showed her defiance a smirk played on her lips daring him to tell her no. He knew she was right if he did take her to Starks she’d leave the minute he turned his back. All of this was bringing fierceness back to her that she had buried deep years ago when Nick Fury saved her. It was slowly pouring out of her since the day Bucky had grabbed her.

Bucky drove for miles until Ava had him pull over to get gas. He looked over through Ava’s window to make sure they were safe and he caught a glance of a man staring at her. The man looked at her like a dog that hadn’t eaten in weeks. It made Bucky’s skin crawl; he was disgusted at the way some men looked at women. When Bucky looked at Ava he saw she was wearing nothing but a bra and her panties with her dress bandaging her midsection leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Ava looked up at Bucky when he frantically got out of the car and stomped over to the man ogling the girl.

“Do you have a problem buddy?” The man asks as Bucky got closer to him.

“Yes I have a problem with the way you’re looking at my friend.” Bucky growls.

“Oh that nice piece of ass you’re riding with? How much did she cost?” He said gesturing towards the car. Bucky didn’t hesitate in clocking the man with his human hand the man fell to the ground with a thud whimpering. Bucky pulled off his jacket revealing his metal arm and dragged the man up the side of the car with his metal hand wrapped around his throat.

“You do not speak about a lady like that sir show some respect.” Bucky says releasing him and walking to the car he took off his shirt and put his jacket back on. 

Ava watched Bucky punch the man that just gestured to their car and she winced when Bucky pulled him back off the ground and took off his jacket and shirt. Bucky walked back to the car and handed Ava his shirt before getting gas. Ava was confused until she realized she was nearly naked and she blushed brightly. His shirt smelt like him like a one man war, something dangerous that made her feel safe. Ava grabbed her wallet and looked over at Bucky.

“When we get out of the state we can uh stop by a store.” Ava said Bucky noticed her face was still bright red. “Why did you hit that guy?”

“I don’t like men who disrespect women.” Bucky shrugged. Ava smiled he sounded almost like Steve.  
~~

Steve stood at a gas station that had reported a man being attacked by a man with a metal arm. Steve showed up in full armor and all if Bucky attack this man he had to be a threat he wasn’t a Hydra soldier anymore, he wasn’t under anyone’s orders or control.

“Why did the man with the metal arm attack you?” Steve asked the man with the bruised and swollen jaw.

“I don’t know Captain. I didn’t know a mad man was something Captain America would be interested in.” The man said innocently, Steve could tell he was lying.

“The Soldier doesn’t attack random men for no reason so I suggest you start telling me the truth son.” Steve said sternly.

“I said some disrespectful things about the woman he was with it weren’t my fault she was dressed like a whore.” The man answered.

“Well then you deserved what you got.” Steve said disgusted walking into the station to view what little footage they had.

All he could see was Bucky punching the man and a short brunette woman in her undergarments with fabric fashioned as a bandage around her. She must’ve been hurt he thought watching Bucky hand her his shirt. If she was hurt he needed to get a hold of Natasha.  
~~  
The soldier walked down the aisles of a giant blue store called Wal-Mart that claimed to contain almost anything one could need. He walked to the clothing section first. Picking clothes for himself was easy, black jeans, black shirt, black tank top, black pajama pants and a couple pairs of boxers. Shopping for Ava wasn't as easy, the women's section was full of different fabrics and styles. He wasn't even sure what size she wore they all seemed different even though they read as the same size; he decided to just go with a medium. He got frustrated quickly trying to figure out what she would like he'd watched her for two months and her clothes were always so different but so simple. He just grabbed a black shirt, white tank top, black jeans and a pair of light blue pajama shorts similar to one's he'd seen her wear before. The worse part of shopping for Ava was going through the undergarments isle.

"Do you need any help sir?" A small blonde woman asks. He looks over at her she could tell he was extremely confused holding different bras and panties in his hands. He nods. "I'll take that as a yes so what does your girlfriend like?"

"She's not my girlfriend and I don't know." He answers.

“Oh well what do you like I’m sure we could find something nice in your size.” The woman says giving him a reassuring smile trying to make him feel comfortable. He tilted his head confused by the woman.

“They aren’t for me they are for a friend.” He said softly. The employees sighs happy that he didn’t snap at her angrily for her being confused and wrong.

"Um alright do you know what she usually wears?" She asks and Bucky’s cheeks turned pink a bit embarrassed that. 

"She normally wears very simple things." He replies a bit uncomfortable and the worker grabbed a couple pairs of underwear that resemble shorts and a pair that were black and lacy.

"Well the boy shorts are very comfortable but if you want something for both of you to enjoy." She smiles and Bucky takes the garments and thanks her.

Ava waited in the car lying back in the seat she started to doze off when Bucky opened the trunk. He put all but two bags in the trunk the other two he handed to Ava and she grinned. Ava pulled out a couple candy bars, chips and a couple sodas that she had specifically asked him for.

“Nothing heals a wound like chocolate.” Ava said taking a bite of a Kit-Kat handing a piece to Bucky he accepted it and took a bite he smiled at the taste.

“I don’t remember the last time I had chocolate.” He says enjoying the familiar taste of the candy.

“You poor man.” Ava says handing him another piece. “I love this song.” Ava says listening to the radio.  
About an hour later they came up to a motel and checked in. Ava dramatically flopped down on one of the beds and winced.

“I forgot I was shot.” She said her legs dangling off the bed.

“How do you forget you’ve been shot?” Bucky asked a smile playing on his lips. He hadn’t noticed how good Ava looked in just his shirt. It was too big for her and fell mid-thigh.

“It’s been numb till now and it’s been a fucking crazy day Barnes and I can’t wait to shower.” Ava says trying to sit back up and cursed in pain.

“Ava you shouldn’t move around a lot you’ll hurt yourself.” He lectures.

“Fine then you can help me.” She shrugs getting up and walking to the bathroom challenging him. He followed her into the bathroom refusing to back down and let her hurt herself worse. Ava tried to pull the shirt off but it was a lot harder than putting it on Bucky moved her hands off the shirt and slowly took it off her.

“Don’t move.” He says kneeling next to her he started to unwrap the makeshift bandage and gently checking the wound. His fingers lightly traced the skin around the wound he stopped when she shuttered he assumed she was uncomfortable or that he hurt her so he pulled away.

“One more thing” She says turning around trying to hide her pink cheeks that he hadn’t seemed to notice “Can you uh unhook my bra?” Bucky did as she asked and quickly left the room not wanting to make her more uncomfortable.

Ava laid in her bed thought about Bucky, she thought about how kind and gentle he could be even brain washed and turned assassin he was still very gentle. She thought about when he traced his fingers around her wound his fingers right above her hip bone. It had made her shiver her heart had skipped a beat, she wanted to kiss him again but she was still angry and not quite sure what she was feeling. The water in the bathroom stopped and he came out in a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips. They hadn’t said a word to each other since he wrapped her wound back up neither knew what to say. It didn’t take her long at all to drift to sleep.  
~~~  
“Ava.” Natasha warned from behind her sister. Natasha was sitting on the floor tied to a pole. “Move.”

“Oh little spider I’d listen to your sister if I were you I don’t want to kill you A but I will.” Micah the man she thought was once the love of her life said his gun trained on the sister

“I trusted you. I loved you.” Ava growled. “I will not let you kill her.” Ava lunged at her now ex-fiancé and grabbed for his gun. He fired a shot but missed his mark the bullet grazed the side of Ava’s head but didn’t fatally hurt either girl. Ava scrambled for the gun and took her shot not hesitating when Natasha’s life was endangered.  
Bucky woke to the sounds of Ava muttering in her sleep she was crying. He walked over to her bed and whispered her name.

“Avy wake up” he said touching her gently. Ava stirred at the sound of Bucky’s voice.

“Bucky?” She whispered through a sleep filled haze her cheeks stained with tears, she sat up slowly waking up.

“Yes it’s me Avy I’m here.” He said pulling her onto his lap holding her. “It was just a nightmare.” He said comforting, she felt safe in his arms.

“Did you call me Avy?” She asked looking up at him.

“Yes I’m sorry I heard Tony calling you that and I thought it might be comforting.” He says softly.

“I like when you say it more than when Tony does.” She whispers her head on his shoulder she was exhausted.

“Go back to sleep Avy I’ll be over there.” He says laying her back down. She grabs his arm before he could move away.

“Will you stay with me Bucky? I don’t want to have that dream again.” She asks her voice soft and innocent; she seemed very sad and scared he had never seen her so shaken up. 

“Alright.” He says softly laying down next to her. She fell back to sleep in no time.

Ava woke up Bucky’s arms wrapped around her protectively he was still fast asleep. Ava felt warm safe and content. That was the best either of them had slept in a very long time. She had nearly forgotten her dream. Ava turned to face him not at all disturbing his deep sleep. His face was soft and calm, she pushed some loose hair behind his ear and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. Their cute little moment was disturb almost instantly Ava groaned when the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Bucky answers the phone his voice groggy with sleep.

“Hello, I’m looking for an Ava Marin?” A man on the other side said and Bucky handed her the phone lying back down.

“Hello this is Dr. Marin.” Ava answers sitting up confused at how someone found there room. 

“Good Morning my little spider.” The voice that haunted her nightmares said making her stomach drop. ‘This can’t be really he’s dead’ Ava repeats to herself.

“Who is this?” she snapped Bucky shot up next to her sensing her distress.

“You couldn’t have forgotten me already Ava dear is that why you’re with the soldier to forget about me? Ava you know exactly who this is.” Micah’s voice filled her head.

“It can’t be you’re dead. I killed you.” Ava growled into the receiver.

“Ava I would think you’d know better than anyone else that the only way to know someone is truly dead is to watch them be buried being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent in all I mean Av baby come on Fury, Rodgers, Coulson even your little soldier they’re all supposedly dead.” Micah said chuckling.

“What do you want Micah? You can’t kill Natasha she’s twice the soldier you ever were and people are always watching her.” Ava snaps Bucky is staring at her Ava’s features full of hatred and fury.

“Oh Av I’m not after your sister not when the price on you and your companions head is so high. Oh my sweet little spider you have this coming to you. We could’ve been together and happy but Natasha has always come first with you. Do you remember what I used to tell you? I’ll always catch you. Ava I know where you are and even if you run I’ll find you, better kiss your soldier goodbye.” Micah says before hanging up.

“Ava what’s wrong?” Bucky asks utter fear crossing her features.

“Pack our stuff we need to leave now.” Ava says moving out of the bed her side burning she dialed a number on the hotel phone. “This is a bread crumb Captain Rodgers we may need your help and Natasha’s tell her Micah’s alive.” Ava said her voice sounding panicked before hanging up the phone not letting him get a word in.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked following Ava out the door both still in their pajamas.

“My ex-fiancé is in town.” Ava said almost casually starting the car Bucky looked confused. “He’s an assassin part of the K.G.B. He tried to kill Natasha I thought he was dead I shot him. If he’s still alive and after all these years and he’s just now coming after me then something is definitely wrong.” Ava said racing onto the main road not giving a shit about speed limits.  
``````

Steve grabbed his shield and phone Sam stood up when his roommate his gear. Steve had moved in with Sam when he was released from the hospital and the two had been tracking Bucky.

“Another lead?” Sam Wilson asks.

“Yes an address Ava the girl Bucky’s with sounded panicked something is wrong she told me to call Natasha so suit up.” Steve says dialing Nat’s number.

“Hey grandpa what’s up?” Natasha answered she was sitting on her couch her legs draped over Clint’s legs he had just returned from a mission.

“Ava called she gave me a motel address and told me to call you and tell you Micah’s alive.” He said repeating the message.

“Text me the address I’ll meet you there be careful Rodgers.” Natasha said sternly her entire mood changing at the sound of the man’s name.

When the group got there one of the hotel rooms was burnt out and the fire department was there. Natasha and Steve showed the men their S.H.I.E.L.D badges; even though S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded the badges still gave them access anywhere. The hotel manager told them a man had called asking for the line to one of the client’s room, the clients left shortly after and the room was set on fire. The manager was very angry about it.

“Who is this guy?” Steve asks Natasha.

“My sister’s ex-fiancé. He was an assassin who tried to kill me and almost succeeded The Winter Soldier is deadly but not as deadly as Micah can be, the man is crazy and Ava is all alone” She warned.

“No, she isn’t Bucky is with her she’ll be safe with him.” Steve says but it didn’t comfort Natasha at all.

“If she’s with the winter soldier after everything Steve she’s not safe she cares about him and she will take a bullet for anyone she cares about. She’d take a bullet for anyone remotely innocent. I need to call Nick.”  
``````  
“You’re afraid of this man.” Bucky said Ava was about to deny it but he spoke again. “I know when you’re afraid and when you heard his voice you were afraid.”

“Yes I’m afraid I’m terrified.” She admits her hands tight on the wheel turning her knuckles white.

“Ava pull over.” Bucky says softly.

“Bucky I’m alright.” She says.

“Pull over.” He says sternly. She obeys her body shaking. “Tell me about what happened.”

“I fell in love with a man named Micah Zyle, turns out he used me to get to Natasha he’s crazy I shot him after he shot me what scares me is I loved him I let him get to me after all I learned from my time helping Natasha. I can’t trust myself hell the only reason I’m alive is because Natasha was on S.H.I.E.L.D’s radar Fury found us and saved us. I joined Stark research to get away from all the combat. S.H.I.E.L.D offered me several jobs and training but I turned it down and now I have a mad man I was in love with hunting me Bucky.” She said letting out a sob it was too much.

“It’s alright Avy he won’t hurt you, I won’t let him” Bucky says holding her hand. Ava was angry at herself for crying but she couldn’t help it.

“I need a damn drink.” Ava said wiping away her tears and starting the car again. She drove to the next bar she saw with a hotel in walking distance. “Ah yes a dive bar next to a sleazy motel just in case you can’t hold your liquor Barnes.” She smirked acting as if the past few hours never happened.

Ava ordered a shot of whiskey for the both of them and some cheese fries. She didn’t realize she was hungry until she’d seen the menu.

“Bucky will you teach me how to fight and shoot better?” Ava asks and Bucky looks confused “I need to be more prepared for Micah.” She says solemnly.

“You are still injured.” He simply states with him around he doesn’t see a reason for her to need to hurt herself worse.

“If I don’t get better at defending myself I will be worse than just hurt James I’ll be dead.” She said emphasizing the last part of her sentence.

“Alright we’ll start tomorrow morning.” He nods accepting his drink from the bar tender. 

Ava downed her drink in one swallow and ordered another relishing the familiar burn in her throat. The two sat and talked Ava was on her third drink slowing down a bit when the bar started to fill music playing loudly. Bucky wasn’t used to the way people in this time danced, nothing like he remember not that he remembered much. A man in tight black jeans and a dark blue shirt came up to them. Ava thought he was cute nothing compared to Bucky but the man’s short blonde hair, green eyes, and sharp jaw line where very attractive.

“Hello darling I was wondering if you’d like to dance.” The man asked getting a glare from Bucky who didn’t like the flirty smiles Ava and the man were exchanging   
“That is if your boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

“Oh he’s not my boyfriend, just my friend and uh sure I’d love too.” She said happily feeling the alcohol buzzing in her body. It’d been a long time since an attractive man had asked her to dance and she just couldn’t pass it up. Sure she liked Bucky but they weren’t dating or anything and it was just a dance to her.

Bucky gripped his glass tightly taking another swig the alcohol not affecting him at all. He couldn’t help but stare at Ava and the random man dancing, he wasn’t   
staring at her like prey like the man at the gas station but he had his hands on her hips and it was stirring feelings in Bucky that he didn’t like. Bucky wanted to go up to the random man and pull him away from Ava, to tell him to leave but he didn’t. His grip on the glass tightened till it shattered.

“I’m sorry I’ll pay for the glass.” Bucky says to the bartender and he just chuckled.

“It’s all good I’ve seen many jealous men break things, usually over another man’s head when they flirt with his girl.” The bartender shrugged.

“I am not jealous she’s not my girl.” Bucky says glancing over at her she’s laughing happily. Bucky loved seeing her laugh usually but this time it bugged him.

“Yes you are son whether she’s your girl or not you want her to be.” The bartender says sitting down another glass in front of Bucky “Try not to break this one.”

“Barnes what happened to your hand?” Ava asked sitting next to him again. He hadn’t noticed the blood dripping from a cut on his palm.

“I broke my glass.” He says simply as she cleans his hand with a napkin. The man Ava was dancing with came back up and sat next to her with two drinks.

“Hey Alec this is my friend Bucky.” Ava says introducing him and taking a drink he offers her.

“Bucky. That’s an odd name.” Alec says.

“It’s a nickname.” Bucky snarls Ava glanced at him confused by his hostility.

“Well Ms. Ava I am going to hit the men’s room I’ll be back.” Alec says with large grin.

“I don’t like him.” Bucky says to her glaring.

“Why not? He’s really nice.” She says shrugging starting to get tipsy.

“He could be a threat.” Bucky says Ava could tell he was jealous.

“Barnes dear boy are you jealous?” She asks in a failed attempt at a British accent. Before Bucky could reply Alec returned with another man.

“Ava this is my boyfriend Sam.” Alec says gesturing to the other man Bucky’s eyes widened a bit and he looked away his cheeks a bit pink.

“Well hello Sam. Let me tell you your boyfriend is one hell of a dancer.” Ava grins tapping Alec on the shoulder.

“I know. Come on.” Sam said grabbing Alec’s hand and taking him to the dance floor.

“Oh hey Bucky did I mention Alec plays for the other team?” Ava grins drunkenly at Bucky.

Ava laid across the hotel bed her legs dangling over the side. Bucky watch her curiously as she kicked her legs and giggled she was drunk. The alcohol hadn’t affected him a bit. Ava laughed telling him some story about some pet she had when she was little. He was enjoying how happy she was.

“Man I loved that dog, man I love all dogs and cats well animals in general but you can’t take care of a pet when you’re always moving. Sometimes I wonder how life would’ve been like if I wasn’t well a scientist slash spy.” She said softly.

“You would be safe.” Bucky’s voice came out sadder than he had meant.

“And I would have never met the great and wonderful Sergeant Bucky Barnes.” She said with a small smile. “That other life would have been awful.” She said sitting up in front of him.

“You aren’t mad at me anymore for the whole camera thing?” He asked wanting to completely clear the air.

“Nah who could be mad at such a cute confused soldier.” She said in a sing song voice kissing his cheek.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink.” He smiled “Go to bed.”


	7. Everyone has a crazy Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been like stuck here for a bit so I figured I'd update anyway trying to get my groove back thanks for reading and I would love some feed back

The next morning came way too early for Ava when Bucky woke her up. He handed her a muffin and a cup of coffee and she just groaned. Her head was pounding she had drank way to much all she could remember was Bucky jealous at the bar.

“Please inform me why I am awake at 7 am?” Ava groaned sipping her coffee.

“You wanted me to train you today so we are going to train then we are going to drive another few hours. Eat up.” He smirked.

“Do you know what a hangover feels like?” She asked glaring at him.

“Actually yes I remembered a bit about Steve and I going drinking and waking up hung over when I was holding your hair while you vomited.” He said every once and a while he’d get a sliver of memory triggered by some event happening around them.

“Oh um well thanks.” She said blushing finishing her muffin. “Can you even get drunk I can almost swear you drank as much as I did.”

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugs grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. 

“So what’s first Mr. Barnes?” She asked following him.

“First stretching.” He said leading her to an empty field.

“Easy.” Ava was fairly flexible when her and Natasha were little they had done some ballet. She did her stretches and tried to keep down the coffee and muffin.

“Now run.” Bucky said pulling his hair into a pony tail and taking off his jacket. This far out he wasn’t afraid to be in just a tank top and sweats. No one could really see him.

“Why?” She asked groaning like a child. She hated running and it seemed pointless. “The only time I run is when I’m being chased.”

“Sometimes it’s safer to just run. Now start running and I’ll be the threat that chases you.” He said. “That is if you aren’t to sore or hung over.” He said challenging her and she took off he gave her a five minute head start.

“Fuck.” She groaned 10 minutes later. He had caught her and pined her easily trying to be as gentle as possible “That wasn’t fair you’re a damn super soldier what next?”

“Fight me off.” He said keeping her pinned. 

Ava laid still for a second and he just watched her. She took him by surprise by bucking her hips up and pressed against his chest forcefully. She had enough strength and momentum to flip them over. She pulled a little knife from her boot and pressed it to his throat lightly and laughed. Bucky hadn’t realized she was carrying a weapon.

“Wow Barnes bested by a scientist.” She said her legs startling his hips he just gave her a small smirk. Without any hesitation he disarmed her and pinned her in a blink of an eye. She cursed. “Jesus Christ what did I do wrong?”

“You’re just not taking this seriously enough to pay attention.” He said standing up and helping her to her feet.

“Fine show me something else.” She shrugged. He spent the next hour showing her how to better her punches and how to avoid them and a few other tactics. Bucky had planned to do more but he had started to notice her wince more from the pain in her side.

“I think that’s enough for today.” He said picking up his jacket.

“Good I’m starving.” She groaned.

Ava and Bucky walked back to the hotel from a small burger joint. They started packing their things when the phone rang Ava’s stomach dropped. She had no idea who could’ve been calling them no one knew where they were except maybe Micah. Against her better judgement she answered the phone.

“Ava give me one damn good reason not to fly down there.” Nick Fury’s voice snapped.

“Nick!” She said happily a grin crossing her face. “I’m fine don’t worry if I need help I’ll call Nat and Steve S.H.I.E.L.D is down and I’m sure you have a lot to do sir.”

“I did not save your ass for this not so dead mother fucker just kill you, so move your ass kid and watch your back I’ll watching.” Fury said before hanging up the phone. Ava couldn’t help the small smile she had Fury was like a father figure to her and Natasha ever since he’d saved them.

“We should probably get going.” Ava said pulling her bag on her shoulder.

The next few days went without incident they traveled miles and miles only stopping for a warm meal and a place to sleep. Ava and Bucky had started to share a bed it was cheaper and being next to each other warranted for very few nightmares. Ava didn’t want to admit that she just enjoyed being so closed to him. They trained everyday and Ava’s wound was healing quickly. She had even talked Bucky into getting a haircut and shaving.

About a week after Fury’s call Ava walked out of the bathroom her hair wrapped in a clean towel. She was freshly showered waiting for Bucky to come back with supplies. Ava hummed some tune when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a bouquet of pink roses on the bed. Her stomach dropped, she didn’t have enough time to think when she was shoved against a wall.

“Hello Ava.” A man with dark hair and caramel eyes said softly. He pinned her against the wall and held a knife to her throat. “Do you like the flowers? They still remind me of your lips” He said glancing at the flowers.

“Micah.” Ava whispered and the man smiled.

“In the flesh, I’ve missed you A.” Micah said and pulled her towel off her head letting her hair fall. “You are still as beautiful as ever.”

“Just kill me and get it over with.” She growled at him she was in no mood to play games.

“Oh not quite yet darling boss doesn’t want you dead yet its supposed to be this big game of cat and mouse yada yada.” He chuckled “I really have missed you though Ava.” He said cupping her cheek with his free hand. “I miss your lips and your hair and your laugh and God have I missed the way you felt naked underneath me you whimpering my name was like a drug.” He said and kissed her jaw he pressed the knife harder against her skin and his eyes darkened “It almost kept me from killing Natasha…almost. Has he fucked you yet Ava? What kind of man is the soldier Ava? Sleeping in your bed like a little lost dog”

“Micah.” She gasped feeling the blade cutting into her skin “You’re hurting me.”

“Oh my little spider I haven’t even begun to hurt you. I have so much planned for you well after I kill your broken little soldier. I wonder what little screams and whimpers I’ll get from you when I start cutting you open. That will be a great day for me Ava causing you as much pain as you caused me. We could’ve been together and happy and you wouldn’t of been taken by Hydra and you wouldn’t need to die.”

“You deserve whatever pain you got. You tried to kill my sister what did you think I’d let you do it and fall happily into your deranged arms?” Ava spat she regretted it as soon as she said it. The knife left her throat and was buried in her thigh.

“I can’t fucking wait till I fucking ruin you in front of that poor man who loves you then take him away from you. You will suffer little spider.” Micah said before sharply twisting the handle of the knife and leaving the hotel room.  
\------  
Natasha sat in the front seat of their car waiting for Steve and Sam to come out of the gas station. All she could think about was Ava and all they had been through. Natasha had done whatever she could to keep Ava from everything that had been coming at them even the red room.

*Flashback*

Natalia was only 7 when they found her alone with her little sister orphaned. A man had collected them from the orphanage much younger than he was ordered to retrieve but there was something he saw in the two little girls. The mans name was Ivan and would become Natalia’s handler. Natalia started training a year later about 2 years earlier than the other girls but she caught on fast. She didn’t have to worry about Avery going into her training for at least 9 years not that Natalia really knew she didn’t want her in the black widow program until she was 15 and realized how bad it would be for the little girl who she’d needed to protect.

Natasha would stop at nothing to keep her sister safe. She trained harder and begged to do as much work as she could and Ava stayed with Ivan’s sister getting into science. Ivan’s sister May had always wanted a child and when Ivan brought Natalia and Avery the woman cared for them and coddled little Avery. She had begged Ivan for a year not to take Natalia into the black widow program especially since they usually started training the girls at age 10 not 8 but Ivan thought Natalie would be safer in the black widow program he was very wrong. He had no idea the things that they would do to Natalia and he could not take her out of the program for fear of his little family being executed.  
Natalia had excelled in the program and by the time she was 17 the leaders of the program decided it was time for her to take the final step. She had heard Ivan fighting with the people late at night. He was yelling in Russian. They had told him she would have her memories wiped and her sister would be required to start the program in hopes she would be like her sister. Natalia knew the little girl couldn’t do it, she had a thirst for science and knowledge. Her face was still bright and happy she had not seen what Natalia had. Natalia was already a killer. Ivan had felt the same way and planned for the two girls to escape

*End*

“Natasha!” Steve’s voice yelled shaking her awake out of thought. Natasha was startled she hadn’t fallen asleep she had been knocked unconscious. There was blood dripping down the windshield where the words “say goodbye Natalia’ were written.  
~~  
Bucky returned to the hotel carrying a few bags he’d been gone longer than he planned. When he walked into the room he noticed something wasn’t right Ava wasn’t in the room and there was a bouquet of flowers on the bed. He scanned the room and came across a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. The blood and ava no where in sight made him panic and realized he needed help. He quickly dialed Natasha’s number. He pulled out his gun and walked into the bathroom Ava was sitting on the floor cutting off her cleans she was covered in blood and tears.

“What the fuck happened?” Bucky said putting his gun away and kneeling next to her.

“Um Micah was here I pissed him off he stabbed me.” She said quietly “He got the best of me I didn’t fight back I should’ve fought back I could’ve ended this but I didn’t”

“It’s alright.” Bucky said gently taking the scissors from Ava. He cut away some of her pants and cleaned around the Soviet NR40 combat knife that was buried in her thigh. He’d used a knife of the exact same model against several targets. That was this man’s way of messing with Bucky reminding him that he dragged Ava into this. “I’m sorry Ava.” He said quickly pulling out the knife.

“Got shot and Stabbed those should leave nasty scars. Probably won’t be able to wear a bikini anytime soon.” Ava groaned using one of Nat’s old jokes trying to hide her pain as Bucky stitched up her leg.

“You could wear anything and your scars would never be noticed.” He said softly finishing her last stitch. He placed his metal hand on her cheek and she covered it with her own. “You are so beautiful Ava.” Ava leaned in and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer to him holding her tightly. 

“I’ve been remembering a lot of things lately.” Bucky said quietly. “Like bits and pieces of who I used to be and what I’ve done. They are very confusing sometimes I never know names or date but I know I’ve lived them. I told you I had saw and done horrible things but I didn’t know how bad it really was. I only remembered some.”

“Bucky..” Before Ava could say anything else he continued talking.

”But I also remember the man on the bridge Steve, I’m starting to remember a lot of stuff about him. He used to be so small and so sick but so brave. I remember looking up to him. I’ve realized the more I’m with you the more I remember who I was and who I am and because of that Ava I have been so selfish. I should’ve just taken you to Natasha or Steve or called them you wouldn’t have been shot or stabbed.” He said lowering his head in shame looking just broken.

“Shut the hell up Barnes I am a grown woman and we both know damn well I gave you no choice. I make my decisions not you so don’t beat yourself up about what happens to me plus I would’ve been stabbed anyway now help me up so we can get moving again.”


End file.
